


And I Know... They'll Take You Home

by JaciSerigala



Series: Edens Zero Drabbles [1]
Category: Edens Zero
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gift, Romance, ish, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: Have you ever felt like nobody was there?Have you ever felt lost in the middle of nowhere?





	And I Know... They'll Take You Home

《☆》

The ship was decorated from top to bottom with streamers red and green.  
The turkey was being cooked and the strings of lights did gleam.  
Crackers lined each and every surface of the magnificent ship.  
Whilst baubles hung from the ceilings in a glorious, colourful whip.

《☆》

Outside, on the frosted lawn of the planet of Chuus.  
Snow fell and became part of something bigger than they possibly knew.  
In the centre of the vessel, one mighty tree stood tall and grand.  
With stars and tinsel draped on each branch with needles fanned.

《☆》

However not all was as merry as the ornaments might suggest.  
For an ash-blonde girl sat alone in her room, knees to her chest.  
Her sapphire eyes glimmered with tears silver and unshed.  
As memories of loneliness and heartache tormented her head.

《☆》

She pressed her mouth further into the flesh of her arm.  
Forbidding any sound that would disclose a causation of alarm.  
Her heart was twisted into a big ball of pain.  
And her sightless eyes gazed past the frosted window pane.

《☆》

Elsewhere in the castle, the crew danced and cheered.  
Oblivious to the sorrow of their bubbly princess dear.  
Her presence was not missed, however, by the oblivious gravity boy.  
As he stared at the door, praying for her to come join.

《☆》

No such entrance came as the night was drunk away.  
And though it should be cheery, he wondered why she was in dismay.  
Traipsing through the embellished halls of his grandfather’s legacy.  
He approached her room, and gave a knock, her pain he wished to see.

《☆》

She told him everything was fine and to go back to the dance and song.  
But he could not, once he heard the grief upon his friend’s tongue.  
He persisted and stayed the entire night, on the floor outside her room.  
She had a feeling that he would, as anything for her, he would surely do.

《☆》

Still, she could not bring herself to let him see the truth.  
It was too painful for her to acknowledge, let alone the crew.  
At one point during the night, she crossed the room and sat.  
On the other side of the door, her best friend watched her back.

《☆》

He did not say anything as he felt her move.  
Simply stayed, an assuring presence for her to cling on to.  
With that, her tears were set free without so much as a warning.  
And her trembling form curled up, pained and sobbing.

《☆》

She could still picture the streets of people walking either end.  
That oh so carelessly ignored her and her freezing friend.  
She could hear the scoff of the angry baker who chased her away again.  
Forbidding her from nulling her hunger, or soothing her frozen hands.

《☆》

She could feel the hopelessness creeping into her heart.  
Christmas was meant to be a time of healing, but she was torn apart.  
She had no happy memories to speak of on this holiday.  
Not even after she and Happy found a dream to guide their way.

《☆》

There was no Santa or Christ, there never was, they didn’t exist.  
If they did, why was a kitten and an orphan ignored and dismissed?  
Christmas had never been kind to her and she felt so alone.  
Whilst everyone else laughed and sung, warm in their home.

《☆》

Though she had a crew and a family now, too.  
She couldn’t erase the memories that painted her childhood blue.  
There was love in her heart for the friends that she had gained.  
But that warmth was excluded by the years of pain.

《☆》

Sure, Shiki had given her something, saying she wasn’t alone.  
But the pain was too prominent for her let it go.  
It hurt too much to think, and it hurt too much to forget.  
She hated this holiday, she hated the celebrations when alone she was left.

《☆》

At some point during the evening, sleep claimed her and she collapsed.  
Sunken against the door, her tear-stained face and memories kept her trapped.  
Still, the gravity boy pushed the door open.  
And finding her curled up on the floor, made him sadden.

《☆》

Collecting the princess in his arms, he took her away.  
To his room, where in his arms, she remained.  
He didn’t understand her anguish.  
But he didn’t need to, to ask for her happiness in a Christmas wish.

《☆》

She had saved him all those weeks ago, she had set him free.  
And if it was the last thing he did, her smiling eyes, he would see.  
Though they still knew so little about each other...  
She was the one he wanted to protect forever.

《☆》

Whether this feeling was called love or something else.  
Rebecca was his best friend, nothing more, nothing less.  
She was his. He was hers. And he would give her this.  
A night where she didn’t have to cry alone. Not this Christmas.

《☆》

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to the EZMAmino Secret Santa Event 2018.  
> And this is also my first ever Edens Zero fanwork! They're will hopefully be more in the future :)


End file.
